Swimming pool owners who live in areas that require that they leave them covered during the winter months know all too well of the burdens and hassles associated with pool cover maintenance. Typically, these covers are anchored around the pool perimeter and supported in the pool itself by balloon-like floats. The floating supports tend to either deflate or move about resulting in sagging portions that collect leaves, branches and water. As a result, the pool owner must constantly adjust the cover, reposition and inflate the floats, and tighten the perimeter anchoring. Furthermore, the cover can become damaged and torn due to the excessive stress created by the collected water and debris. Ultimately, the cover needs to be replaced prematurely and at a considerable cost.
While there have been attempts to provide alternate pool covers for both in ground and above ground pools, each suffers from one or more disadvantage or deficiency related to design or utilization.